en xing
by javidephantomhive
Summary: post serie. una pequeña historia romantica de al y mei  un review?para la inspiracion digo io :D
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1: el 1° día**

Era primavera el le había dicho que para esa fecha iría a aprender alcaestria con ella, lo espero con ansias pues ella lo amaba .cunado sintió el timbre su corazón reboso de alegría y corrió a abrir

**Al pov**

La vi tras la puerta estaba mas alta pero sus dulces ojos eran hermosos y calidos Tan como los recordaba… que digo mei es solo mi amiga ¿cierto? Ya si lo acepto me justa un poco mucho pero creo que yo no a ella.

No me resistí a abrasarla…

Yo: Ho hola Mei como estas?

Mei: muy bien y tu?

Yo: bien gracias-ya apartado de ella susurre- extrañándote.

Mei: dijiste algo al-sama?

Yo: no nada mei-creí que no me había escuchado.

**Mei pov**

Creí haber escuchado un "extrañándote" y bueno me hice ilusiones, pero que tonta el no ve mas que como amiga. En fin da igual.

**General pov**

Mei: ven te enseño la casa

Al: si ahí voy

El 2° piso era un corredor muy largo con 5 puertas la primera era el baño, la segunda la habitación de mei, la tercera el cuarto de invitados (el cuarto de Al, la cuarta un estudio y la quinta una biblioteca.

Luego de comer el almuerso…

Mei: es tu primer día que quieres hacer hay una piscina esta el pueblo… tu di

Al: te párese si conversamos me gustaría saber de tu vida en todos este tiempo, si se puede- dijo tratando de disimular su interes.

Mei: esta bien. Te párese si conversamos en la piscina

Al: si claro – "la voy a ver en traje de baño" pensó sonrojado

En la piscina...

Al y mei al unísono: y tienes novio(a)

Mei: no -respondió rápidamente- y tu?

Al: no es pero que alguien especial se fije en mí

Mei pensó de inmediato en la amiga de la infancia de Al "winry… que tengo yo comparada con ella? "Con tristeza.

Al: sucede algo?

Mei: no nada – dijo mientras se paraba y tiraba a la piscina seguida por al quien trato de detenerla para seguir ablando pero perdió el equilibrio cayendo ala agua. La piscina era grande y mei logro escapar de la mano de Al q luchaba por atraparla.

Al: Mei ven… por favor

Mei: dime Al a quien esperas?

Al: a una princesa q conocí en un viaje – "como no va a entender q es ella" pensó

Mei: y como se llamaba?- " tal ves quizás ?"

Al: Mei chang – con la cara de un marcado color rojo

Mei: Al…

Al: comprenderé si no sientes lo mismo por mi pero ten claro q si necesitas un amigo siempre estaré para ti

Mei: Al yo… yo también te amo – grito

En ese momento al la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia el dándole un tierno y tímido beso, se separaron un milímetro por la falta de aire para luego volver a unir sus labios. Cuando se separaron las mejillas de ambos estaban teñidas de un lindo color carmesí.

Al: te amo

Mei: yo también.

En eso entro una sirvienta…

Sirvienta: señorita Mei la sena esta lista – cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía – oooh disculpe ya me voy

Mei: ven al vamos a cenar.

Durante la cena todo transcurrió en silencio. Cuando la cena termino ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones. Se despidieron con un beso y unas buenas noches.

_**Continuara…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es mi primer fic espero q les halla gustado me esforcé en hacerlo se q no es muy bueno pero esta echo con mucho cariño. Un review? Acepto todas sus criticas y comentarios (con un comentario positivo escribo el otro capitulo)

Se despide Javieraelric


	2. capitulo 2

Hola que tal han estado (dejen la respuesta en u n review :D ) perdón por demorarme tanto en actualizar pero no he tenido tiempo por mis pruebas y ahora que estoy de vacaciones me decidí a escribir.

La inspiración para este capítulo la tome de mi otro fic para los q no lo han leído léanlo pliss así podrán entender mejor la historia ya que se comenzaran a juntar pero igual seguiré con las 2 pero será básicamente lo mismo, la gran diferencia será que uno será visto desde EdxWin y el otro de AlxMei.

Bueno los dejo con el segundo cap. de mi fic :D

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, en todo el palacio se comentaba del novio Amestrisano de la princesa Chang. Alphonse que estaba recién despertando escucho al otro lado de la puerta a dos sirvientas hablando sobre ellos dos"supiste que una de las chicas vio a la princesa Mei y a el chico Amestrisano besándose? ". "no me lo creo, que rápido se extendió el rumor, no es que sea mentira, a mi no me molesta que lo comenten pero… que pensara Mei? " pensó Al sonrojado.<p>

Mientras Mei en la pieza del lado escuchaba lo mismo "supongo que no importa…solo espero que a Al no le moleste" pensó a su vez, sonriendo y muy sonrojada.

Luego de lavarse y vestirse bajaron a desayunar, al cruzar miradas las mejillas de Mei se tornaron al rojo vivo y Al soltó una pequeña risita. Ella vestía un traje típico de Xing un quimono verde que resaltaba su figura y unas calzas amarillas, mientras al usaba unos jeans grises (en realidad no se si se usaban jeans en ese tiempo pero digamos que si) y una polera de manga corta de color celeste.

- Buenos días mi princesa –dijo Al para luego darle un tierno beso en la frente "se ve hermosa" – ¿cómo dormiste?

-etooo… bien y ¿tu?-dijo aun mas sonrojada de lo que ya estaba.

-bien gracias-dijo al sonriendo.

-el desayuno está listo-dijo una sirvienta mientras entraba con una bandeja con todo para el desayuno; este transcurrió con una animada conversación ente Mei y Al. Una vez terminado de comer…

-bueno ¿comencemos con las clases de alcaestria, te parece?-pregunto Mei.

- si-contesto Al.

Mei lo condujo a través del palacio hacia el ala sur donde entraron a una gran biblioteca donde ella subió a una alta escalera para llegar a un estante donde se encantaba el primer libro que leyó para aprender alcaestria.

-este es el primer libro que yo use y el primero que vas a leer, es un libro bastante corto así que asumo que si te dejo media hora lo terminas-dijo Mei.

-Mei que edad tenias cuando lo leíste? es un libro para niño-comento Al en voz baja.

- emmm… no sé como 10 años?-dijo Mei entre risas- pero son las bases de la alcaestria, así que lo tienes que leer, bueno me voy vuelvo en media hora, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Entonces Al la tomo de la mano.

- por qué no te quedas conmigo?-dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-Bueno- dijo sonrojada- y para que me quieres aquí si vas a estar leyendo?

- ven lee conmigo- dijo mientras la sentaba a su lado y le pasaba un brazo por el hombro.

Y comenzó a leer en voz alta el libro de 20 pág. mientras Mei estaba apoyada en su fuerte y atlético dorso. Mientras avanzaba la lectura Mei termino apoyada en las piernas de Al mientras este le acariciaba el pelo que fuera de costumbre lo traía suelto.

Entonces una de las sirvientas llamo a la puerta.

-adelante- contesto Mei.

-ya está servido el almuerzo, señorita- dijo la sirvienta.

Bajaron a almorzar, este transcurrió en calma.

En la tarde, luego de que Al leyera otro libro de alcaestria, salieron al patio a practicar sparring, Al que tenía una habilidad increíble en combate se dedico solo a esquivar los ataques de Mei q ya jadeaba de cansancio. Luego de una hora de sparring, que Al gano, entraron y cada uno se fue a duchar para seguir estudiando alcaestria.

Luego de la ducha ambos bajan a la sala de estar y se encontraron con un joven de pelo castaño y ojos negros, al verlo Mei corrió a saludarlo.

- JAN-grito Mei mientas se lanzaba a sus brazos ante la mirada molesta de Al- como has estado? Te presento a Alphonse él es mi…- dijo mientras se paraba de Jan y miraba a Al.

- soy su novio – decía Al mientras Jan miraba a Mei confundido.

-uuu… un gusto- dijo Jan mientras se daban la mano.

-pasemos a la sala de estar- dijo Mei quien notaba la creciente tención entre Al y Jan.

-Etooo… si vamos- contesto Al.

Llegaron a la sala de estar había un sillón para una persona 1 un sillón para 2. Mei se sentó en el 2do junto a Al, Jan se sentó en el para una persona.

-como te ha ido? Hace tiempo que no sabía nada de ti- dijo Mei con una sonrisa.

-bastante bien supe que tus relaciones con los demás príncipes y princesas de Xing ha mejorado mucho-

-si como sucede siempre luego de que se elije un nuevo emperador-dijo Mei.

En eso entra una mucama a la sala.

- Alphonse, señor tiene una llamada urgente de una persona que dice ser su hermano, su nombre es Edward Elric- dijo la mucama.

Voy de inmediato –contesta Al- discúlpenme un momento- dirigiéndose a mei y jan.

Sale de la habitación pensando en que podría ser tan urgente.

- aló, hermano?- dice Al tomado el teléfono.

-Al?- dice Ed con voz alterada – al ten cuidado voy para allá y tardare un día en llegar por favor tengan mucho cuidado y si puedes ve a otro lugar y llévate a Mei puede q ambos estén en peligro.

- Ed cálmate y explícame que sucede- dice Al tratando de calmar a su hermano q pocas veces se veía tan alterado- porque estas así?

- Pride el homúnculo tras nosotros y ha dicho que iría tras de ustedes por favor hermano tengan cuidado.

- perooo…- Al no podía creer lo que escuchaba, que acaso nunca se podrían librar de los homúnculos?- como, cuando q paso! Winry y tu están bien? .

- si estamos bien pero te pido que no vuelvas a Amestris y que vayas a otro lugar en Xing, luego de 3 días nos encontraremos en la estación de la capital de Xing.

- está bien pero q harás no puedes usar la alquimia como te defenderás si Pride te ataca?

- eso lo tendré que ver en el momento... no dejes a Mei sola adiós- se corta la llamada.

Al queda petrificado con el teléfono en la mano, no sabía que hacer aun estaba ordenan do todo en su cerebro, Pride… irse… homúnculo… Mei, su hermano, Winry y él en peligro… todo era muy entendible pero él no sabía qué hacer si huir con Mei o esperar otra llamada. Se decidió por la primera.

Corrió hacia la sala donde se encontraban Mei y Jan platicando, se acerco a Mei, la tomo de la mano y le susurro al oído:

- hable con Ed, dice que Pride el homúnculo viene hacia acá y debemos irnos.

Mei quedo paralizada sabia que Ed había derrotado al homúnculo y este se había quedado con la Sra. Bradley pero nunca pensó que tendrían que volver a pelear con un homúnculo.

-Jan debes irte… y nosotros también- dijo mirando a Al.

- Mei que paso estas pálida- pregunto Jan preocupado.

- lo siento debes irte – dijo Mei mientras arrastraba a la fuera de la habitación- vamos debemos llevar unas cosas.

Se dirigieron arriba la habitación de Mei.

-Bien cuéntame que sucedió- Al le relato lo dicho por su hermano mientas Mei escuchaba atentamente.

-que debemos hacer? – pregunto Mei.

- por el momento irnos como dijo Ed y en tres días ir a la estación.

-iremos no iremos a pie está a dos días de aquí- dijo Mei mientras sacaba una caja de debajo de su cama, en esta caja había todo tipo e cunaes, cuchillas pequeñas y también 2 catanas.

- toma – le tendió una de las catanas a Al.

- y esto para qué?

- las catanas son buenas armas si las sabes manejar, también si es necesario la puedes transmutar en un pistola o algo por el estilo- dijo Mei mientras tomaba un cinturón donde puso todas las cuchillas y los cunaes.

Llevaremos solo lo necesario –dijo Mei.

Terminaron de alistarse y salieron esa misma noche.

* * *

><p>Espero que les allá gustado me esforcé haciéndolo y gracias x leer mis saludos a:<p>

-doshi-san

-michiVK

-Mirashi Eden

un besote para todos y pronto tendré el pox. cap. (solo si hay reviews ;D )

**Un review ? se despide JavierElric **


End file.
